Electronic developers use programming languages and/or user interfaces to develop webpages, app software or other interfaces. In one instance, the developed electronic media can be dynamic and selectively present interaction options or content that depend on factors such as past user selections or recent events. In another instance, the developed media's interaction objects or content can be subject to repeated developer updates.
In either instance, the developer is faced with a problem of how to address uncertainty in the face of designing other portions of the media. The developer may choose to attempt to reduce or eliminate dependencies on the uncertain aspect, or he may be faced with repeatedly updating dependent aspects based on a current dynamic or selected value. The former approach limits the media's functional and presentation capabilities. The latter approach requires substantial time investment and is error-prone.